


Star-crossed

by simply_average



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Human Kuroko, Long haired Akashi, M/M, Merfolk!AU, Merman Akashi, idk how to tag this, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/pseuds/simply_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya is a renowed marine biologist who loves the sea, but nothing could have prepared him for Akashi Seijuurou, a gorgeous merman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgapantoBlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgapantoBlu/gifts).



> This is a request by agap, who wanted merman Akashi. The setting alone took me two days to make, even tho there's not much of it in the story. so if you're interested, send me an ask about this AU on my tumbr (which is on my profile) or leave a comment here. fair warning - Akashi is quite docile in this AU but that's only cause he's a spoilt sea prince. The ending also turned out quite different than I planned, so i hope you like this!

//

“Specimen #944 is not feeding,” an apathetic voice announced to Momoi, who immediately sighed.

“Imayoshi-san, specimen #944 is not-”

“I heard,” the other man cut off Momoi, looking grave, or as grave as he could with that sinister smile on his face.

“I think, Momoi-san, it’s time we used a different approach.”

//

Kuroko Tetsuya was poring over his books in search of facts about the lamprey eel, a creature that was infamous for its vicious bite, when Momoi entered the room.

“Tetsu-kun, Imayoshi-san wants a favour,” she said softly, and the blue haired man looked up at her.

“He wants you to take a look at one of those classified specimens,” Momoi said, and Kuroko’s eyes immediately brightened.

“Of course, Momoi-san.”

//

Imayoshi scrutinised the thin, pale marine biologist who looked like a strong wind could finish him off, but there was not a single ounce of weakness in those steely blue eyes.

There was no doubt about it, this was Kuroko Tetsuya, the celebrated marine biologist who was famous for his discovery of a rare aquatic plant that could purify water and his various environmental welfare campaigns, the man who worked in the same department as him, but whom he had never met.

“Imayoshi Shouichi-san, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he greeted, his voice soft yet firm, and Imayoshi immediately felt like Kuroko Tetsuya was a man to be respected.

Imayoshi smiled (wider) and bowed slightly. “A pleasure to meet you too, Kuroko-kun. I hope you’ll not mind if I skip the pleasantries and go straight to the subject?”

Kuroko nodded, looking slightly curious.

“I need your help with a very special specimen, an extremely confidential one if you will,” Imayoshi said. Kuroko’s face remained impassive, but his eyes shone with excitement.

Imayoshi suppressed a smile. If Kuroko was this excited when he didn’t know what exactly #944 was, he could not wait to see the look on Kuroko’s face once he actually saw it.

//

Kuroko was led into a large room with clinically white walls, something that made him feel slightly nauseous. He knew labs were usually all white, but he personally preferred the calm blue of the ocean to surround him while he was at work.

Imayoshi pressed a few buttons, and a whirring sound followed, after which a large dome opened with a soft hiss.

At first Kuroko didn’t quite understand.

Surely, he was dreaming?

Because specimen #944 could not be what he thought it was.

The dome opened softly to reveal a lithe body, strong arms, beautiful red scales that were tipped with gold at the end, and long, long, long red hair.

It could not be a merman, because the merfolk didn’t exist.

It could not be true because, because-

But then what was this thing in front of him, this utterly ethereal being that looked like it didn’t belong in this world?

“Kuroko-kun.”

Imayoshi’s voice jolted him from his muddled thoughts, and he looked beseechingly toward the older man for an explanation.

“Specimen #944 is the biggest secret of our lab. Our ultimate find, and probably our only one. Specimen #944 is a humanoid, with fish like characteristics, for example,” Imayoshi pressed a few more buttons, and long prod entered the water dome where the red-headed merman lay sleeping.

Kuroko instinctively raised a hand to stop Imayoshi, who just chuckled. “Don’t worry, Kuroko-kun. It won’t damage the specimen.”

The prod lifted the pretty red strands of hair to reveal horizontal gashes.

“Gills,” Kuroko whispered, and Imayoshi nodded.

“It has a functioning set of lungs, as well as gills,” Imayoshi sounded awed, “it’s quite the medical mystery.”

“It also possesses intelligence that could be arguably equal to that of a dog. It can understand us, possibly obey commands, but cannot communicate.”

Somehow, Kuroko felt insulted that the magnificent creature in front of him was reduced to being referred to as ‘it’.

“What does he eat?” Kuroko asked, and Imayoshi frowned, probably at the use of the pronoun, or perhaps due to the topic itself.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, and Kuroko looked at him in surprise.

“Then how have you been-”

“We haven’t. 944 was caught a week ago, and it still hasn’t fed. We’ve tried everything, from plankton to large fish, but it’s been completely useless. It’s not feeding at all.”

“Perhaps, he thinks if doesn’t feed he’ll die?” Kuroko suggested, and Imayoshi immediately looked calculative.

“Are you suggesting it’s voluntarily trying to kill itself?”

“It’s quite possible. It’s the first course of choice for most humans who have been kidnapped with no possibility of escape,” Kuroko said.

“Kuroko-kun, you are misunderstanding. This isn’t human, it’s  _humanoid_ ,” Imayoshi told him.

“It’s a likely possibility. Do you have any other ideas?”

Imayoshi sighed, but conceded. “You’re right. It’s why we decided to call you. You’re an expert in your field, and while we are quite well versed with aquatic animals, we aren’t as talented as you. I hope you’ll find a solution for this.”

Kuroko looked thoughtful for a moment. “All right. I want you to give me a moment alone with him.”

“You should know you’ll be supervised by cameras,” Imayoshi warned and Kuroko felt annoyed, but nodded his assent anyway.

Imayoshi left the room. Kuroko walked toward the dome, feeling slightly surreal. He still couldn’t believe that merfolk actually existed.

He approached the dome with caution, and tapped slightly on the glass. The merman did not stir.

Kuroko supposed he was weak due to undernourishment, but he tapped harder on the glass again. Red eyes flew open, and a strong tail thrashed against the glass wall so hard that Kuroko felt the vibrations travel down his arms, even as he reflexively jumped backward.

Luckily, the glass didn’t break (or perhaps it was made with the merman’s strength in mind) so Kuroko lifted his hands up as a sign of peace toward the merman whose red eyes glittered with fury.

Kuroko felt a tendril of fear sneak down his spine, but he decided to throw his all in. “Hello, I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. I’m sorry for the circumstances under which we are meeting, but it’s still nice to meet you.” He gave the other man a short bow.

The merman stopped churning the water in his agitation, and opted to stare at Kuroko.

“Can I know your name?”

Red eyes darted around the room, then focused upon him. Kuroko felt himself shiver at the intensity in those eyes.

Then pink lips parted.

//

Kuroko shuddered as Momoi wrapped a towel around him, not from the cold, but from the thought that he had almost died.

He would’ve been so dead, if the very cameras that he had scorned in the beginning hadn’t displayed to Imayoshi his foolishness.

“Tetsu-kun, are you okay?” Momoi fretted over him, but more than comforted, he felt restless.

What had come over him?

“Kuroko-kun, what happened in the room?”

Kuroko tried to open his mouth, but the chattering of his teeth wouldn’t let him speak. Imayoshi sighed, then said, “I think it’s best if you take the day off, Kuroko-kun.”

Kuroko tried to protest, but Momoi shot him down immediately. Kuroko quietly accepted defeat, and trudged to his apartment, thoughts entrenched with doubt and confusion.

//

The next day, Kuroko felt a lot better, both physically and mentally. He had also a rough idea of what exactly of had transpired in that room.

“Kuroko,” Midorima, a fellow scientist greeted him when he entered the classified lab, hoping to talk to Imayoshi.

Kuroko supposed Momoi had told him about yesterday. He wouldn’t go as far as to call himself and Midorima friends, but he was better than a lot of people who worked here, like say, Hanamiya Makoto.

“Good morning Midorima-kun. Have you seen Imayoshi-san?” Kuroko asked.

“Good morning. He’s just come. By the way, Aquarius ranked the second to last on yesterday’s Oha-Asa’s rankings. It would be prudent to keep your lucky items with you at all times,” Midorima informed him, and Kuroko’s eyes strayed toward the fishing rod Midorima was holding.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Midorima-kun,” Kuroko said, pushing open the door that Midorima had directed him to.

“Ah, Kuroko-kun,” Imayoshi-san welcomed him when he spotted Kuroko, and Kuroko decided to cut to the chase.

“I remember what happened, Imayoshi-san.”

Imayoshi’s eyes sharpened. “Oh?”

“That merman you’re housing, lured me, and tried to drown me.”

Imayoshi’s eyes grew wide, but he refrained from saying anything.

Kuroko went on, “He’s.. I think he consumes humans. It all seemed very practiced.”

Imayoshi pursed his lips. “Kuroko-kun, how could he have lured you? He was in that tank, and you were-” When Kuroko’s eyes narrowed, he immediately backtracked, “I’m not accusing you of lying, but something doesn’t seem to make sense.”

Kuroko frowned thoughtfully. “Imayoshi-san, can I see the video footage of that day?”

Imayoshi nodded, and turned to his laptop, where he retrieved the file. “Here you go,” he said, and Kuroko leaned in closer to watch.

The footage showed him bowing and greeting the merman, after which it became slightly fuzzy. When the screen grew clear, Kuroko was in half in the water, with the merman’s arms around his waist, like the twisted parody of a lover’s embrace.

That was when he supposed Imayoshi intervened, sending a dose of tranquilliser into the water, which put the merman out of commission, leaving Kuroko sinking into the water.

Then a bunch of men jumped into the water and pulled him out.

“The dome has a latch?” Kuroko asked, and Imayoshi looked surprised. “I thought you knew that, since you were the one who lifted it,” Imayoshi said, and Kuroko frowned again.

“I don’t remember lifting the latch, Imayoshi-san,” the marine biologist said finally, looking thoughtful. “And that merman isn’t what he seems either.”

//

“Do you really think it’s okay for you to go in so soon after the accident, Tetsu-kun?” Momoi asked him, anxiety clouding her pink eyes.

Kuroko gave a sigh, “I must, Momoi-san. It’s like a personal obligation. And it wasn’t an accident, he deliberately tried to harm me.”

Momoi still didn’t look very reassured.

Kuroko smiled at her, and said, “If it makes you feel better, you can watch the camera footage of me inside.”

Momoi bit her lip, looking anxious. “Take care, Tetsu-kun. I still don’t have any data on this merman. I will try my best to get some data that will predict his behaviour.”

Kuroko smiled again. “Thank you, Momoi-san.”

The door to the room where the merman was housed opened.

“See you,” Kuroko waved at Momoi, before disappearing into the white room.

//

The merman was awake.

Kuroko didn’t approach him, but stayed afar, observing him. He really was beautiful, easily overtaking the prettiest beings Kuroko had seen in his life.

His long red hair was his most striking feature, it almost seemed like a red snake that wrapped around the strong torso of the merman. His scales were a beautiful red, and their gold-tipped ends looked like the setting sun itself.

He would be the perfect predator.

Kuroko didn’t know why he didn’t see it before, but perhaps that was all part of the merman’s inherent charm, charm that had blinded Kuroko’s natural instincts, allowing the merman to overpower him.

After all, the most beautiful creatures were always the most dangerous ones.

He hadn’t yet spotted Kuroko, who even on ordinary days was quite hard to notice, a talent that enabled him to observe aquatic life (or any life for that matter) uninterrupted.

Kuroko cleared his throat, deliberately revealing his presence. The merman didn’t startle, but his head whipped in Kuroko’s direction, a predatory gleam in those crimson eyes.

Kuroko smiled at the merman. “Nice to meet you. I hope you will not attempt to drown me again,” Kuroko told him, and to his surprise, spotted the ghost of a smile playing on the merman’s lips.

“You can understand me,” Kuroko said, sounding awed, and the redhead gave him a blank look, which made Kuroko wonder if the merman’s previous actions were imagined by him.

Kuroko pointed to himself. “I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.” He pointed toward the merman, “You are?”

This time, Kuroko did not imagine the playful smirk that settled on the merman’s lips, and a splash was the only response he got, before the merman disappeared into his aquatic cave.

//

“It’s been two weeks,” Hanamiya seethed, as he paced around the small room. Kuroko chose to look at the wall, instead of the other man’s face. It helped him quell his homicidal urges whenever he caught sight of Hanamiya’s face.

“Kuroko-kun gave us a vital clue to his diet,” Imayoshi said, and Hanamiya laughed derisively.

“Yes, by drowning himself. Wonderful clue. A clue that hasn’t even been proved,” he hissed, shooting a dirty look toward Kuroko.

“We can’t exactly dump humans into the tank with him,” Kuroko pointed out mildly and Hanamiya glared at him.

“What do you propose we do then, Hanamiya?” Midorima asked. “Kuroko is the only one the merman allows when he’s awake. The others get incapacitated by a strange phenomenon that cripples them as soon as they enter. The only way to get information on anything is to observe them when they’re awake and not when they’re under the influence of tranquillising drugs.”

Hanamiya smiled at that. Kuroko ignored his gut feeling that warned him of the concealed threats in that smile.

“The other way to find out about something,” his smile grew wider, “is to kill it, and cut it up.”

//

Of course, Hanamiya had been outvoted by all of them, but Kuroko had the sinking feeling that if they ever caught another merman, the redhead would come under the knife, because the redhead seemed to relish causing troubles to the team.

Firstly, he put everyone who entered his room to sleep. Except for Kuroko. Kuroko suspected the merman liked to laugh at Kuroko’s attempts at communicating with him.

Secondly, he refused to feed at all. He had tried to drown three muscly guards that had accompanied Kuroko, leading the others to speculate he wanted to be alone with Kuroko.

But that would only make sense if he actually communicated with Kuroko, the merman spent half his time shooting Kuroko amused looks, and the remaining hiding in his cave.

Thirdly, the cameras in the room somehow kept getting damaged. They’d work perfectly for a day or two, after which they’d fizzle out and begin showing grainy images.

It was all very peculiar.

Everyone the redhead put to sleep did not seem to recall what exactly the merman did to them, except for Kuroko, who after agonising over the incident for long hours, finally remembered what had happened when the merman had tried to drown him.

_He had sung._

Except it wasn’t as simple as that, because the song was spellbinding, an otherworldly kind of beautiful.

Kuroko hadn’t been able to decipher the language or its meaning, but he was sure if the merman sang for him once more, he wouldn’t mind dying, because dying to something so beautiful didn’t sound that bad.

That was how beautiful that song was, how enchanting his voice was.

By now, Kuroko speculated that the merman understood humans, but was just messing with them. He also didn’t seem to be becoming frailer, as was customary with those that do not feed.

Kuroko had never faced a bigger enigma, and he honestly loved the feeling.

//

“Merman-san, it would be nice if I knew your name. It’s hard to address you as merman-san all the time,” Kuroko told the redhead, who was currently creating a small whirlpool inside his dome.

The merman stopped swirling his tail, and looked at Kuroko.

Suddenly, Kuroko was overcome with the urge to open the latch that separated him and the merman, to touch his scales to see they felt as beautiful as they looked, to feel the soft strands of red against his fingers and-

Kuroko slapped himself on his forehead,  _hard._

“I wish you wouldn’t do that, merman-san. I know my own thoughts from those that you plant inside my head,” Kuroko told him, trying to keep his anger at being manipulated from his voice.

The merman shrugged, and then touched his lips.

The gesture was so odd,  _so odd_ , that Kuroko immediately took notice.

He moved closer to the dome. “What is it? What are you trying to say?” he asked, and the merman turned his face away, almost looking embarrassed.

“Merman-san, please. Anything you say can help you, they’re planning to kill you,” Kuroko said, and then immediately regretted it, remembering the cameras that were hidden in the room.

He tried push away his thoughts that screamed at him to stay away because he was becoming too attached to this gorgeous creature. His fascination with the merman bordered on obsession, but he was still sure he could hold his own.

The merman gave him a slightly nonplussed look, then pointed to his throat and ears and then the latch on his dome in succession.

Without even pausing to think about the consequences, Kuroko lifted the latch on the dome.

The merman’s head broke the water, as he took a great shuddering breath.

“My name,” he said, “is Akashi Seijuurou,” and Kuroko knew he had lost all his objectivity at that moment.

//

“He spoke!” Midorima sounded amazed, and more than a little starstruck.

“Very good, Kuroko-kun. We probably would have never discovered this fact if not for you,” Imayoshi told.

Hanamiya gave Kuroko a grudging nod.

“Now to ascertain his diet, I’ll leave that to you, Kuroko-kun,” Imayoshi smiled, but Kuroko felt far from reassured.

//

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said, and the merman looked up from where he was playing with shells. Akashi, Kuroko had discovered, could be very playful, and quite mischievous. Kuroko supposed he must be young, for him to behave like that.

Akashi swam up to the top of the dome and tapped lightly. Kuroko lifted the latch, and climbed up to the top using the ladder.

“Hello,” Akashi greeted, his voice accenting slightly over the unfamiliar syllables. Kuroko presumed Japanese was not Akashi’s native tongue which lead to the next question - how did he learn it?

“Akashi-kun, why don’t you eat?” Kuroko asked him, and Akashi lifted his bright red eyes to Kuroko’s face.

“I don’t need to feed on a daily basis,” Akashi told him, and Kuroko thought that up close, Akashi looked even more gorgeous.

“How old are you, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked, suddenly struck by the youth of Akashi’s face.

Akashi tilted his head, and looked at Kuroko for a while. “18 summers?” he offered, almost doubtfully.

That was 8 years younger than him, Kuroko thought feeling surprised.

“You must be my age?” Akashi asked, and Kuroko huffed a laugh. “No, I’m older. 26 years in fact,” Kuroko said, and a peculiar gleam entered Akashi’s eyes.

“Oh. Why am I here?” Akashi asked, and Kuroko hesitated, unsure of how to answer.

“Because, you are rare and we’ve never seen anything like you before.”

Akashi’s brows furrowed in confusion, “I don’t understand. Do you want my scales?”

Kuroko shook his head, “No, Akashi-kun, we’re, you could say we’re observing you. We want to know more about you.”

“Why?” The confusion didn’t quite leave Akashi’s voice, and Kuroko’s heart twisted.

Why were they doing this to him? There was obviously nothing to be gained here, there was no need to separate this merman from his home, to imprison him - science seemed like a poor explanation when confronted with those jewel like eyes that shone with homesickness.

Akashi missed the sea.

“I don’t know,” Kuroko said finally, eyes closed, and body burning with shame.

Science seemed like such a callous reason, when Akashi looked with eyes that were too human, more human than the dead eyes Kuroko sometimes saw in the mirror.

//

“Imayoshi-san, what is the endgame with Akashi Seijuurou?” Kuroko asked, and the black haired man looked up from his files.

“Experimentation, of course. We would ideally like to perform a dissection on him, provided there is a replacement specimen-”

Kuroko walked away before Imayoshi completed his answer.

//

There was no other way, he would have to break Akashi out himself. Had it been a different situation, Kuroko would have had a different mindset, but this was absolutely pointless, restraining an innocent being in the name of science.

This was not what Kuroko strove to be, this wasn’t what he wanted when he became a marine biologist.

There was no one whom he trusted, other than Momoi and maybe, Midorima. There were Aomine and Kagami, but they were part of the engineering department, and nothing good would come out of putting his best friends in pointless danger.

So he decided to start with Momoi.

//

“Tetsu-kun, here are the parameters for transporting Akashi-kun to a distant location, and you can change the location by putting in the latitude and longitude like -”

“Momoi-san, thank you,” Kuroko said, his voice swelling with affection. Momoi blushed. “I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t think it was right, Tetsu-kun,” she said, shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Regardless of that, thank you so much,” Kuroko said and Momoi glowed with happiness.

//

Midorima was surprisingly easy to convince.

“I happen to think you’re right, Kuroko. It is pointless to restrain him and,” Midorima coughed, “it must be lonely, being that way.”

“If we get caught-” Kuroko began, and Midorima scoffed. “Who do you think you’re talking to? If we do our best, God will do the rest. I don’t leave loose ends, Kuroko,” Midorima told him, a little haughtily.

Kuroko smiled. “If you say so, Midorima-kun.”

//

All that was left, was to inform the merman himself.

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko called, and Akashi who turned wide eyes to Kuroko, “Do you trust me?”

It took a while for Akashi to answer, but in the end, all he gave Kuroko was a simple nod.

//

The plan went without a hitch.

Midorima disabled the emergency alarm system and successfully distracted Imayoshi, Momoi manoeuvred the transporter, so that Akashi was transferred to a place where Kagami and Aomine waited.

At least until Kuroko reached the location, only to find Aomine and Kagami tied up, beaten and Akashi struggling against his restraints.

“Did you think I would leave my most prized possession without adequate security? My, my, Kuroko-kun, I thought you were intelligent,” Imayoshi smiled at him, and Kuroko closed his eyes.

He had gambled everything and lost. There was nothing to be done now, there was no escape -

An ethereal sound filled the dingy room, and the men that were restraining Akashi dropped like flies.

Kuroko didn’t understand why he wasn’t affected, everyone else seemed to be, then he spotted Aomine’s bewildered eyes as the men holding them back fell, and the clear comprehension in Kagami’s eyes.

Akashi was selectively attacking, if it could be even called that.

Aomine and Kagami jumped up to their feet, and subdued Imayoshi, who wasn’t a match for them anyway.

Kuroko sighed in relief, only for it to turn into a shout of desperation when he spotted Akashi struggling in the water.

He heaved Akashi out of the container, Akashi who was gasping shallowly. “Akashi-kun? Akashi-kun! What’s wrong with you? Please tell me, Akashi-kun!” Kuroko said, shaking the merman.

Akashi’s eyes fluttered open and zeroed on Kuroko’s neck. Somehow, despite the situation, Kuroko felt a strange heat surge through him.

Akashi lunged forward, and latched himself on Kuroko’s neck. Kuroko surprised and caught off guard, fell back.

Akashi’s teeth sank into Kuroko’s neck and he groaned in pain. Slowly, as his blood left his body, so did the pain, only to be replaced with pleasure.

Akashi’s grip on his body grew tighter, until it was difficult for him to even breathe. Kuroko’s surroundings swam around him, and he found it difficult to keep his eyes open.

“Ak..ashi-ku..n,” Kuroko’s voice was a broken whisper.

His only regret before everything went blank was not being able to hear Akashi’s sweet voice.

//

When he came to, he was surprised he was alive. During the last minutes of his consciousness, Kuroko had finally deciphered the secret of Akashi’s diet - blood.

He hadn’t expected to survive the ordeal, and frankly he had zero regrets. If given a chance, he’d take the same choices again without a heartbeat of hesitation.

“You’re awake, Tetsu,” Aomine said, and Kuroko smiled at his friend. “Hello, Aomine-kun. Where’s Kagami-kun?”

“He’s resting. Those bastards did a number on him,” Aomine’s dark blue eyes burned with intensity.

“Where is.. Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked haltingly.

Aomine’s eyes darkened. “He asked us to leave him at the sea. We did.”

“How did I… ” Kuroko paused, hoping Aomine would take over for him, but Aomine had never been famous for his tact. “How did I survive?”

“He stopped. Otherwise we would have dropped him off in the middle of the highway.”

“Oh,” was all Kuroko said, but it couldn’t even begin to encompass everything he felt at that moment.

//

Kuroko slept soundly, the blood loss coupled with the emotional exhaustion catching up to him.

It was also not a surprise when he dreamt of Akashi.

Akashi, who was such a welcome sight, looking long-haired and lovely, his lips lifted in a half smile. The only thing missing were his fins.

Kuroko, however, thought it was quite unfair. “This is my dream, isn’t it? Why aren’t you naked?” Kuroko demanded, for Akashi was clothed in some tunic sort of thing that hid everything. Honestly, Kuroko preferred reality to his dreams. At least, Akashi was bare-chested in reality.

The blush that bloomed on Akashi’s cheeks was as pretty as Akashi himself.

Akashi averted his eyes, suddenly looking sad. “This isn’t a dream, Kuroko-kun,” he said, and the sound of Akashi’s exotic voice calling his name, for the first time seemed to temporarily stun Kuroko.

The words caught up only after his initial surprise (and pleasure) faded away.

“What do you mean this isn’t a dream?” Kuroko asked. “Where are your fins then?”

“I.. am sorry for what happened. I fed on your blood without your permission and-” Akashi paused, took a deep breath and continued, “I’m very sorry.” He bowed low.

“I am what you might call a shape-shifter. I can shape-shift into a human, as long as I consume human blood.” Akashi’s eyes looked haunted. “It is also my staple diet, something I have to consume at least once a week.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened. Akashi had stayed at the dome for more than three weeks.

“I apologise for the lack of control on my part, and the trance I have put you in, I-” Akashi trailed off again, blushing.

Kuroko found himself strangely fascinated by the loveliness of his blush, and the way his hair lay in a neat braid across his shoulders.

Akashi took another slightly shaky breath, before continuing, “I presume you now feel a strange attraction to me.” He avoided Kuroko’s eyes, “That is because our kind have a way of projecting our feelings into our songs and, it puts the person of interest into a sort of trance that makes them infatuated with us.”

It took Kuroko a minute to process that information, and when he did, he couldn’t help but give Akashi an incredulous look. “You mean you feel the same way as me?”

Akashi met Kuroko’s eyes head on this time. “I mean to say what feelings you have toward me are merely manufactured by my own perverse nature. I apologise,” he said, and turned away, moving to leave the room.

Kuroko instinctively caught hold of the younger boy’s hand.

“Your feelings project in your songs. Does this mean you liked me from the moment you saw me?”

Akashi gave Kuroko a confused look. “No. I liked you and expressed it in my song yesterday.”

Kuroko laughed, and Akashi watched in awe, as the usually expressionless human’s face transformed into a strange sort of beauty that attracted him.

“I’ve liked you from the moment you tried to drown me, so don’t say my feelings are fake,” Kuroko said, as a rush of relief overtook Akashi’s entire being.

“So let me do what I’ve been wanting to do from the moment I met you,” Kuroko said, pulling a surprised Akashi into his lap and slanting his lips over the other boy’s lips.

They broke apart after a few seconds, Akashi the exact color of his hair, and Kuroko flushed a faint pink.

“How long will you be human after your feed?” Kuroko inquired, already moving to disrobe his gorgeous partner, whose eyes widened.

“A few days, it depends on the amount of-”

Kuroko pushed Akashi into the bed and hovered over him. “Thank God you’re eighteen,” he said, as he dove in to kiss the confused redhead again.

//

They didn’t do what Kuroko had in mind (much to the blue haired man’s annoyance) as Akashi had transformed halfway into their make out session.

A disgruntled Kuroko then lifted (with enormous difficulty) the laughing Akashi to dump him in the nearest water body.

//

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any errors, i didnt quite read through this. check out my tumblr i'm taking requests - simplyaverage7.tumblr.com


End file.
